


Hot and Cool

by starlightwalking



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheek Kisses, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Sokka shows Zuko his newest invention.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Hot and Cool

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr!
> 
> I’ve only seen ATLA once, like five years ago, and while I do love it I’m not super confident about writing for it…sooooo I hope this is acceptable, lmao.

“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy,” Sokka said, more smug than he had any right to be, really.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “At least you’re finally admitting you’re a nerd.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m smart.” Sokka grinned, crossing his arms. “There’s no way you could do any of this.”

He had to admit that was true, at least not on his own, though he obviously wasn’t going to let Sokka know that. “If I wanted a contraption to tie my shoes for me, or whatever, I’d just get someone else to make it for me.”

“Someone like _me_.” Sokka leaned closer, and Zuko’s heart skipped a beat. What was his problem? Did he not know what “personal space” was? “Anyway, it doesn’t tie your shoes, it folds your clothes—”

Zuko rolled his eyes, shoving him away. Sokka grabbed his arm before he could fall, and Zuko got goosebumps despite himself. Sokka shoved back, and Zuko stumbled back, blushing furiously. He looked away, hoping his scar would hide the worst of it.

“I figured you’d appreciate it,” Sokka groused. “You Fire Nation people are always inventing crazy new stuff.”

“It’s cool,” Zuko said awkwardly. “I mean. You made it. So it’s cool.”

“Aw, do you think I’m _cool_?” Sokka beamed, and Zuko’s heart twisted. What was wrong with him? He wished Uncle Iroh were here, he could give him some calming tea and advice or whatever.

“You’re not _hot_ , that’s for sure,” he quipped, shooting a tiny bolt of flame past Sokka’s head. Sokka yelped and cringed away, muttering under his breath about _self-important benders_ and _dumb princes_.

“And you think _you’re_ hot?” Sokka asked, smirking.

Zuko huffed. “I’m a Fire Nation prince, of course I am.”

“Well, you’re not cool.” Sokka punched him on the arm, and Zuko elbowed him in what he hoped was a good-natured manner, and he almost missed the quick brush of Sokka’s lips against his cheek.

“Um,” he said, astonished, as Sokka turned away. “Um?”

Sokka snatched up his clothes-folding invention and hurried away. “Bye, Zuko!” he squeaked, leaving Zuko with a hand pressed to his cheek, staring after him in astonishment. Had Sokka really just— _kissed_ him? And why was he so sweaty about that? He was a firebender, he wasn’t supposed to have problems with heat, he…

Oh, no. This wasn’t good.

And Katara was gonna _kill_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620944104964145152/may-i-request-21-for-zukka). (And please do reblog - the like/rb ratio on this ficlet is _abysmal_.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
